


Alpha-bet

by aleighachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rather erotic actually, Sexy times in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleighachan/pseuds/aleighachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey is a lot of things but not following through with a plan is not one of them. So when he sets his mind on getting Scott, he does it ever so slyly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-bet

A

"Apples again" Scott raised an eyebrow to Isaac as he sat down crossing his mile long legs on Scott’s bed with apple and knife in hand. It was odd Scott thought to himself, whenever he got an apple he just bit straight into it, but Isaac had a whole _ritual_. He had to get a bowl of cold water and a small knife, his big hands swallowing the tiny sharp knife, long dextrous fingers grasping around the green apple as he peeled it, revealing the crisp white flesh underneath. Isaac biting his lower lip in anticipation made way to much blood flow away from his brain. Dipping the apple in to the bowl to clean it of any last bits of skin off his carved work he makes small wedges and plucks them free skewering them on the end of the knife. Scott swears up and down he hadn’t been watching Isaac all this time.

“Scott” Isaac sings “You’re doing it again.”

“What! What am I doing” Scott says in fake innocence, slightly addressing the fact his jeans where crushing his now hard cock.

“Now if I wasn’t crazy I would say you’re extremely horny” Isaac purred while putting the apple segment to his pink lips, “but that would be crazy. Unless you get off to chemistry” he finished by raising an eyebrow in Scott’s direction. Scott looked confused and then remembered he was meant to be studying for his chemistry test tomorrow not wanting to slide his dick right into Isaac’s slightly open mouth.

“Psshh nahh I’m good you crazy” Scott said rather high pitched while raising high his chemistry book to cover his face.

  _Ok brain don’t fuck me over be cool you don’t even like dudes remember trying it with stiles super gross so this will pass come on now yeah will power._ Scott’s face was screwed up with deep concentration of willing his dick to go down and for blood to be restored to his brain.  Isaac stifled a laugh then bite into his apple segment and moaned loudly just to tease Scott loudly licking his lips.

 _“Awh fuck i was doing so well!.”_  Scott thought. His dick went from tame-able to I need to leave and have a cold shower of shame. Scott knew that Isaac knew he was horny he could smell it, hell Scott could smell it. So now all they could do is sit in silence, the only thing puncturing that was the sound of Isaac munching away on his apple. By the time Isaac got off the bed to take the bowl downstairs Scott was a nervous wreck, trying not to do anything that would frighten Isaac. _What like pounce of him wolf out and fuck him into next week?_   Scott’s brain helpfully suggested. Scott’s jaw went a little (a lot) slack thinking off Isaac on his back, his cock rock hard on his stomach as Scott swiped against his prostate. “Wow Scott you look like your about to explode....with information” Isaac sashayed over to Scott lingering there a moment to peer at what page Scott was attempting to read putting his face so close to Scott’s they could feel the heat bouncing off each other. Isaac turned slightly and whispered in his ear “Read up Scotty boy I’m not the one behind.” And with that then heat was gone. Isaac didn’t need to be a werewolf to hear Scott’s heart racing as he went downstairs. Scott flung the book and got up to change out these jeans made a note to burn then later for crushing his dick for like ever. Scott walked over to his chest of draws, as he was going to pull out a pair of jogging bottoms he thought “Two can play this game Isaac.” Scott smirked to himself and grabbed his chemistry book off the floor and lay down on the bed his legs slightly bent up and really started to read his chemistry book for the first time that night. 

 

 _“I think I’ve teased him enough for tonight,”_ Isaac thought _“I’ll just go to bed and listen to him squirm around.”_  Isaac opened the door to Scott’s room and his mouth went dry. Scott's muscly legs exposed a   stark contrast against him bed spread and his white boxers. Isaac lingered a second too long on McCall’s crotch to be considered and a friendly glance.

“Comfortable are we” Isaac asked trying not to stare anymore at the outline of Scott's hard cock in his boxers.

 

Scott lowered his book and smiled “Yeah I’m great” _I’ve got your attention now_ Scott thought.

Isaac swallowed thickly trying to not let heat rise high in his cheeks he remembered that he was the one who started this. Who started pushing the boundaries from mere friendship to relationship, keeping eye contact just that fraction longer than necessary. He knew it had an effect on Scott counting tonight this has been the 30th boner this week and its only Wednesday. Isaac smiled to himself while walking to his bag of stuff. He lifted his t-shirt up above his head- a little slower than usual- and dropped it into the bag. Then sat on the edge of the bed his hand close enough to Scott he could feel his warmth.

 

Scott screwed his eyes shut at the sight of half-naked Isaac sitting on his bed fucking smirking. His cock gave a twitch of excitement leaking more precum. Scott put down the book across his lap still with his eyes closed but he could feel Isaac staring at him.

 

“Do you like messing with me?” Scott asked shakily. He wanted Isaac he did but he didn’t want him to think that he was just a rebound after Allison. Scott cares for Isaac he just doesn’t want to fuck it up by going to fast or misreading him or-

 

“McCall I can _hear_ you thinking Jesus-  Scott let out a breath and looked down-, “and yes I do.”

Scott looked up through his lashes quirking a brow. “Why?” he asked wanting to see Isaacs mouth move more than the answer itself. “Because”- Isaac leaned forward and threw the book sailing across the room revealing scots straining erection- “I trust you.” With that Isaac leaned forward and placed his lips gently on Scott's lips

 

**Author's Note:**

> O hai hombre's thanks for reading! Much more to come, going to try and base each chapter from the letters of the alphabet so plenty more to read :) *Hands you a cookie*


End file.
